Say You Love Me
by Lee Davies
Summary: Remus visits Hogwarts where he and Hermione begin to get their relationship underway. Sequel to I Survived You. Chapter 14...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The First Visit

Hello again everyone! As in my other story, I do not own the characters from the HP books...I merely enjoy writing some things for them in do. The song that Remus sings is called "Say You Love Me" by John Lodge, and this song can be found on the "Natural Avenue" CD. Hope you like it!

Another year at Hogwarts had begun, but Hermione Granger's mind was not completely on her studies. Sure, she still got top grades, but her mind had been turning lately to thoughts of a certain werewolf named Remus Justinian Lupin...

They had been exchanging letters back and forth for a few months. She smiled to herself when she remembered telling Ron and Harry about them. Once they had gotten over their initial shock, both of them agreed that the two were well suited to one another. In his last letter, Remus said he would be coming to visit for a couple weeks, but maddeningly, did not say exactly when.

Before going down to dinner with her friends, McGonagall came into the Common Room and told her that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her directly after dinner. Hermione wondered why as she went down the stairs.

She ate quickly, and told Ron and Harry where she was going. Getting to the stone Gargoyle, she announced, "Lemon heads!" The door was revealed, and she entered. "Ah, Ms. Granger, I have a piece of good news for you." He said jovialy. "Yes Professor?" she asked, trying to remain polite when she was really bursting at the seams to know what was going on. "Yes. In a certain room in the teacher's corridor, you will find someone who has traveled a long way to see you."

"Remus!" she cried happily, jumping to her feet. "Yes." Dumbledore replied, the ever-present twinkle in his eye. "He's waiting for you."

She flew down the halls and raced to the room. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of an acoustic guitar being played. "He plays guitar?" she thought to herself in surprise. Quietly opening the door, she saw him seated on a chair, his back to her. He began to sing.

If I could read you like a book,

If I could read your second look,

If I could be the one you love,

The one you're thinking of,

I wouldn't need these eyes,

I wouldn't need to see.

I wouldn't need to hear your voice,

Say you love me.

If I could stay here for a while,

If I could hang on to your smile,

If I could turn your loving ways,

Upon my lonely days,

I wouldn't need these eyes.

I wouldn't need to see.

I wouldn't need to hear your voice,

Say you love me.

Say you love me.

I tried so hard to find the reason you came my way,

Now I can't believe me eyes,

Are you here to stay?

If all the world came falling down,

And lay in pieces on the ground.

With only darkness from above,

If I could touch your love,

I wouldn't need these eyes.

I wouldn't need to see.

I wouldn't need to hear your voice.

Say you love me.

Say you love me.

He strummed the last chord and stopped. "That was beautiful!" Hermione said softly from behind him. Whirling around, he turned beet red. "It reminds me of you." He explained.

She walked over to him, and seated herself on his lap. "Well, I do love you, Remus." "I know. I love you too...more than anything."

Their faces were very close to one another, and Hermione could feel her heart beginning to race. "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I'm not trying to rush you...if you're not ready, I completely understand..." he said.

She silenced him with the best kiss of his life. "Does that answer your question?" she asked cheekily. Playfully growling deep in his throat, he picked her up and carried her into his room where they got to know one another VERY well!


	2. Chapter 2 The Day After

Thanks go out to Randella Scarlett, Moony's Mate, fuzzfurry, and Dracula5555 for reading and reviewing. Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The sunlight streamed in gently through the window, and right onto Hermione Granger's face. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes half-way. "Good morning, amor." A gentle voice said from behind her. Clutching the sheets to her clothesless body, she twisted around to find an almost dressed Remus Lupin grinning at her.

"Good morning," she replied, feeling almost embarrassed as memories of their activities from the night before came flooding back. "It's only 6 in the morning, and I had Ginny bring down some clothes for you. They're in the bathroom, on the middle shelf."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to hear the end of shagging my former teacher..." she muttered as she got out of the bed. "Ginny pretty much said the same thing, and she also said that you might not want to tell Harry and Ron about this." Remus commented, teasing evident in his tone. She had to laugh at that. "They'd probably come barreling down here to give you a talking to about my honor!" she joked.

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "They have nothing to worry about because I would never do anything to hurt you. I'd rather hurt myself first." "But if you hurt yourself, you'd hurt me." She protested. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly, his love showing through in his eyes.

She blushed, still not used to his continual praise of her. "I'm going to do it until you get used to it, amor." He'd told her in one of his letters. "You're a smart, gorgeous woman and I will tell you that time and time again until you believe it, and see yourself how I see you." That was one of the many things she loved about him-his ability to see past a person's exterior.

Going into the bathroom and shutting the door, she reflected on the first time she knew she loved him. It had been during her 5th year, shortly after Sirius had died...

__

_Someone was crying. Hermione could hear it, even though it was soft. Ginny was asleep, and her friend envied her. Try as she might, Hermione could not forget that night in the ministry of magic, and rest eluded her._

_Deciding that since she couldn't sleep, she might as well try to find out who the person was that was crying. Perhaps offering another person some comfort would take her mind off of her own thoughts, which had been confused as of late. A certain werewolf featured very prominently in them, and she wondered just how exactly she reguarded Remus Lupin._

_Following the sounds, she came to a door and opened it softly. There sat the man in question, his body racked with sobs that he was trying so hard to control. Not realizing what she was doing, Hermione raced over to him and put a gentle hand on his back. Turning blindly, he buried his face in her shoulder and just cried. She held him until he fell asleep._

_Several times he woke up from bad dreams, but she was there to soothe and comfort him. The next morning, when he woke up, there was a moment when she thought he had been about to kiss her, but decided better of it. She felt dissapointment, and that was when she knew-or at least admitted- that she cared deeply for him._

Remus had to leave that day, but he made sure to visit with Ron and Harry beforehand. Dumbledore gave Hermione permission to see him off, and he was amused to see Ron and Harry exchange knowing winks with one another.

As he walked with her to a waiting carriage, he said quietly, "Hermione, Sirius left Grimmauld Place to Harry, and he has asked me to take care of it. Do you suspose that you could come and keep me company for Christmas? If you were already going to go home..." She cut him off. "I would love to keep you company. Christmas is no time to be alone, and my parents won't mind. I've told then about you." She said.

"What exactly have you told them?" he asked curiously. "Everything." She said simply. "I told them that I love you, you're a good man with a kind heart, intelligent, and very handsome. Mum says she can't wait to meet you!" "And our age difference?" he queried. "Well...mum was the one who always told me older men had more experience!" she shot back.

Remus almost choked laughing. "Your mum sounds like a person I will most heartily enjoy!" "I think so. I think she and Dad are both going to love you." She said, more seriously this time.

"Well, this is it amor. I will see you at Christmas, and I'll write to you when I get back to London." He bent his head and kissed her. "Take care of yourself and TRY to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble!" "You should talk, Mr. Moony!"

Climbing into the carriage, he chuckled to himself as he waved out the window to her until he was out of sight. "Now, I wonder which places have nice Christmas ornaments..." he thought to himself. He wanted to make their first Christmas together a nice one.

Please read and review...it make me happy. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Letters

Thanks to Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur, and LuvBug2 for reading and reviewing. Matt, in answer to your question...maybe. I haven't decided yet. As before, my disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Days seemed to pass so slowly for Remus. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was very lonely without Sirius or anyone else around. Fred and George Weasley would visit from time to time, and he enjoyed the two young men. Also, Molly would pop in occasionally to make sure he was eating healthily.

He smiled as he began to make dinner for himself. Because of his lycanthropy, he often appeared unwell, and no one believed him when he said he really liked food. The truth was, he was a very good cook but rarely had any chance to show off his culinary skills.

A tapping was heard at the kitchen window. Walking over quickly, he opened the window and Hedwig came through. "Got another message for me?" he asked as he set a bowl of water on the counter for her. She hooted an affirmation, then proceeded to take a well-deserved drink.

The letter was, of course, from Hermione.

_My Dear Remus,_

_I am so overworked, stressed, and at my wits end that I could bloody SCREAM!!!!! These upcoming N.E.W.T.s are going to be the death of me, I swear. At least I finally convinced Ron and Harry to try and being studying for them a little bit. Both of them tell me not to worry, but these things can really determine a person's future and I want to do the best I can._

_Christmas with you is looking so good to me right now I wish it was time for the holiday break right now. I miss being with you so much it almost feels like a physical pain. Ginny has not stopped giving me grief yet, but I now have some dirt on her-She and Harry have started going out! I always knew that they were perfect for each other, and I told her that. She said the same thing about us._

_As you know, I graduate this year, and I hope you'll be able to come and see it. Mum and Dad will be there and they really want to meet you. They're okay with the age difference, and Dad says as long as you treat me like a queen, you'll be fine in his book._

_I have to go...Seamus Finnegan blew up his potion again and the other Gryffindors need me to clean up the Common Room...for the 12th time!_

_I Love You,_

_Hermione_

Reaching over to his right, Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a reply.

_Mi Amor,_

_I too am looking forward to Christmas with you, but I had a thought...I was wondering if perhaps Harry and Ron would like to come as well. Though Harry may not admit anything to us, I suspect that being in Sirius's house might serve as an opportunity for him to truly deal with his death. Besides-I personally hate the thought of the two of them staying at Hogwarts while we have ourselves a merry holiday. Think it over, and let me know._

_I agree with Ron and Harry that you do worry too much! I'm sure that you are going to do splendidly on the N.E.W.T.s and probably have the highest possible scores that this school has ever seen. I'm glad for Ginny and Harry, and am flattered that someone thinks we are right for each other-I certainly think so!_

_I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world-not even Voldemort himself could keep me away. I look forward to meeting your parents. From what you have told me of them, they are good, decent people. I am a little surprised that the age difference is all right with them, but believe me, I am NOT complaining! Besides, your father had nothing to worry about. You are a queen...of my heart, anyway. Make sure Seamus lives to see his N.E.W.T.s and teach some other people the cleaning spell...I thought queens didn't clean! Take care of yourself, and I love you._

_Remus_

Quickly folding up the letter, he attached it to Hedwig's leg. As she flew away, he thought about his Christmas proposition. It might not be the most romantic way to spend Christmas, but he felt like Harry needed to come back to Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Begins

Thanks again to Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur, Dracula5555 andImRunN2 for reading and reviewing. As before, my disclaimer is in the first chapter, so nobody sue me!

Hermione received Remus's letter 2 days after he sent it. His wanting to include Ron and Harry touched her. Ron was having a difficult time with his parents because his mum and dad were still fighting about Percy, but this time, it was getting even more ugly.

"I just want to get away for a bit, you know?" he told Harry as they sat in the common room doing a Transfiguration essay. "I love 'em, but they drive me bleedin' bonkers with all their fighting about Percy! Mum wants Dad to go talk to him, but he says if Percy wants back in our family, he can bloody well come talk to him himself!"

Harry nodded sympathetically. He could see how it was affecting his girlfriend too. Ginny was smiling a lot less than normal. Just then, Hermione walked over. "Harry, Ron, guess what! Remus wants you two to come to Grimmauld Place and join us for Christmas!" Both of the boys' eyes lit up. "Christmas with Lupin? That'll be ruddy brilliant!" Ron proclaimed happily. "Yeah!" Harry enthusiastically agreed. Glancing over, Hermione saw Ginny looking sad. "He said you can come too, Gin." She said, crossing her fingers and hoping that Remus would understand. She was rewarded with one of the younger girl's rare smiles. "This should be a VERY good Christmas." Harry said with great satisfaction.

After dinner, everyone began packing up his or her things, since break was only 3 days away. Hermione had rushed a letter to Hedwig and received a very lovely response from Remus, saying that there was always room for one more. He also said that Fred and George had been visiting him regularly and they decided to stop in later on Christmas day to see their siblings. Also enclosed was a bus schedule with a certain route marked in orange, which told her how to get to a bus stop near Grimmauld Place. He would be waiting for all of them there.

On the last Hogsmede day, everyone had pitched in some money to by Remus a Christmas present, and they'd also split up so they could get some gifts for each other as well. Hermione chuckled as she tucked a book entitled, "How to REALLY Kiss A Girl" into her bag. She suspected that Harry was not going to be disappointed by getting this particular book as a gift...

School finally ended and everyone was in high spirits. The carriages took the kids down to the village and from there they caught the train that would take them to London. Hermione went over the bus schedule with them one more time, in case they got separated in the station. She could hardly wait to see Remus, and it showed. Ron teasingly told her that if she didn't stop checking her watch, he was going to throw it out the window! She blushed, which just made them laugh.

"Anxious to finally see him?" Harry asked. "You have NO idea..." she replied. "I've been looking forward to this for months! I just hope he's been eating well..." "Mione, relax. Remus is a fully capable adult. He can take care of himself." Ginny told her reasonably. "I know...I just worry about him."

Hours later, after lunch and a short nap, they arrived at Platform 9 and ¾s. They got off the train, and collected their luggage. Just as they were trying to decide which staircase was going to get them to their desired bus, a voice called, "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Ginny! Over here!"

All of them looked over to see a grinning Remus Lupin. Hermione dropped her luggage, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. They held on to one another for a long moment before they let go. "It's so good to see you, amor. I've missed you." He said softly. "I missed you to, mi principe quapo." She replied. Harry and Ron made loud gagging noises, which turned into yelps of pain as Ginny kicked them, both in the shins. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, Harry James Potter. "I've heard a lot about a certain someone composing poetry for his girlfriend..." Remus threatened.

Harry turned beet red, and fell silent. "Shall we?" he asked as he picked up Hermione's luggage. He led them to a parking lot where Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting with a car. "Kings had a car and he offered to drive some of you over to the house." Remus explained as he shoved luggage into the trunk. Hermione went to climb in, but her took her hand and said, "You are I are going this way..."

She looked to where he was pointing, and gasped. There was a midnight blue1950's style motorcycle in the space across from the car. "I got if for free from a buddy of mine. He got married recently and his wife wanted him to get rid of it. Come on, let's go."

And with that, she climbed on behind him and they roared off, leaving everyone else with their mouths dangling open in shock.


	5. Chapter 5 Zen and the Art of Playing Twi...

Thanks to Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur, Dracula5555 andImRunN2 for reading and reviewing. As before, my disclaimer is in the first chapter, so nobody sue me, please! Any criticisms are welcome, as long as they are worded nicely. Any flames will be used to burn my principal alive.

Everyone arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and were all abuzz over Remus's new motorcycle. "Now, now, everyone will get a ride on it. Since Hermione and I are going out, she got the first ride. Harry, I'll take you and Ron on a trip around London tomorrow, and Ginny car ride back with me when we go to the station. Okay?" They were all fine with this.

No one was expecting as good a dinner as Remus served up. "Where did all this stuff come from?" Ron asked excitedly. "I cooked it." Remus answered, nonplussed. 4 jaws dropped open. "You cook like this?" Ginny queried, looking like Remus had just sprouted 2 additional heads. "Yes, I did."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "When you two get married, I'm moving in so he can cook for me too!" The others chuckled. "That'd sort of be a bummer on the love life..." her friend mused. "Argh, stop there! I don't want to hear this!" Harry yelled. "Me either!" Ron announced with a look of distaste. "No offense to you, Remus." "None taken." The werewolf replied.

Once the dishes were cleared and leftovers put in the fridge, they gathered in the living room. "Well, what shall we do for fun?" Remus asked brightly. They all sat pondering a moment, until Hermione said, "How about Truth?" "What's that?" Ron asked. "It's a Muggle game that my American cousin taught me. There's another version called Truth or Dare, but that one gets people into trouble. Basically, you ask someone a question, and they have to answer it, no matter how embarrassing it is. However, if you really don't want to answer it, everyone else who's playing gets to punch you in the arm." "Doesn't sound too hard. Let's do it!" Harry said.

The others nodded their assent, and Hermione began to look around the room. "Um...Ron. Who do you have a crush on right now?" The Weasley turned red. "Lavender Brown" he mumbled. There were a couple of catcalls and he chucked a pillow at Harry. "Ok Ron, now you ask somebody a question."

"Harry...how much do you like my sister?" "I don't like your sister. I love her." His friend replied simply. "Awww..." Hermione cooed disgustingly. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Remus added. "Oh, just for that, Remus, what's your worst memory?" Harry challenged.

He thought for a long moment, then said, "The day my Dad left my Mum and I. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had been bitten and taken to St. Mungo's, where they told my parents there was nothing to be done for me. The next day, after I was allowed to come home, we woke up to find him and his things gone." He smiled bitterly. "Mum had a nervous breakdown shortly thereafter, and I was sent to live with my grandfather. I was so happy there. He was good man, and didn't care if I was a lycanthrope or not."

"You were lucky to have him." Harry commented softly. "Yes, I was. Hermione, what about you?" She thought about it. "Probably the day that my brother Alex died. He was the one who taught me how to read, and I always vowed that I would get good grades, like him."

They sat there for a moment before Hermione roused herself and asked Ginny, "Who was the first person you ever had a crush on?" The girl turned beet red. "Harry." She muttered. "Well, at least it wasn't Gilderoy Lockheart!" Harry said, in her defense. "I thought I told you to shut up about that!" Hermione yelped. "Gilderoy Lockhart? That namby-pamby twit?" Remus asked, in between snickers. "I had to tutor him in Defense Against the Dark Arts when I was a seventh year and he was a first because he couldn't even face a Cornish Pixie without screaming like a woman!"

Harry and Ron were doubled over, and even Ginny was laughing. "He brought some Cornish Pixies to class when he taught!" Ron wheezed. "Did he let them out, then run away and let someone else put them back in?" Remus asked. "Yep. Hermione said he was just giving us some hands on experience." "Oh yes, he's big on that." Remus quipped. "If you people are quite through talking about my horrible lack of taste in men back when I was a second year, we can move on." Hermione said majestically.

A few snickers were still heard, but were quickly smothered when she began to use the patented Granger Death Glare on the ones who were snickering. "Right then, does anybody else know a game we can play?" "I've got Twister in my suitcase." Ginny offered. "Oy vey! I don't know if I can be that flexible anymore!" Remus moaned. "Suck it up, wolf boy." The youngest Weasley told him. "Oooo... Ginny's getting tough on you!" Ron told him. "I know...why can't she save it for Harry?" "Better you than me!"

As Ginny went up the stairs, a smack was heard, then the yelping of Harry as he was put into the Loony Lupin Lock hold.

Twister proved to be the best thing that ever happened in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron was the first one out, followed closely by Hermione. "I'm not flexible!" she complained. "Me either. Let's see who wins." Ron said as he spun the dial. "Left hand blue!"

Ginny tried valiantly, but lost her balance and toppled over. Now it was down to Harry and Remus. "Left foot red!" Ron said. Harry almost reached it, but began to wobble and overcompensated. He tumbled to the floor. Remus neatly moved his left foot over to the red. "Aw, bollocks! I want a re-match!" Harry groused playfully. "Tomorrow, Grasshopper. Confucius say that old men need rest before playing Twister again." Remus replied.

"I don't recall Confucius ever saying that..." Hermione said. "Yes, but you didn't read Zen and the Art of Playing Twister." Came the quick reply. Hermione groaned while Ginny whacked him on the arm. This was going to be a very fun vacation, even if it wasn't as romantic as she'd been envisioning.


	6. Chapter 6 Muscle Rub and Christmas Eve

Thank you to Kaydeek, Dracula5555 and songelf88 for reading and reviewing. Double thanks go out to ImRunN2 for being my totally awesome beta reader...I feel special now! Flames=Roasted Ms. Lunn (my principal)

The next morning, almost everyone was a little sore from Twister the night before. Ron was walking like an old man, and Hermione thought her back was going to collapse. Ginny seemed to be perfectly fine, but Harry was really feeling it in his legs. The three "walking wounded" were disgusted to see Remus, whistling cheerfully as he cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said pleasantly as he served the waffles, sausage, and juice.  
"Ugh." Harry grunted.  
"Double Ugh." Ron added.  
"Hi Remus." Ginny offered.  
"Good morning, principe guapo." Hermione yawned.  
"Did Twister do some wacky things to you guys?" he asked sympathetically. "Yeah...did a number on my legs!" Harry complained.  
"Back and legs here!" Ron whined.  
"Just my back." Hermione said.  
"Nothing wrong with me." Ginny muttered. She was rewarded with a three-way death glare.

"Well, I'm fine too, Ginny. Perhaps after breakfast I can go get some muscle rub and we can take care of our pretzels. Care for a ride on the motorcycle sooner than expected?"  
"Sure!" Ginny said excitedly. "I've always wanted to ride on one!"

Remus chuckled as he sat at the table and began to eat his own breakfast. "Just don't tell your mother...I can hear her now. Remus Lupin, what were you thinking! Those machines are dangerous, and I can't believe you even let Ginny catch sight of it!" he pantomimed in an uncanny imitation of Mrs. Weasley's voice. He was relieved when everyone laughed, including Ron and Ginny.  
"Yeah, she would say something like that." The older boy said.

After breakfast, Ginny and Remus set off on the motorcycle to get a few things. He let her get some muggle sweets that she had never tasted before. "So how's school been for you?" he asked as they waited in line to be checked out.  
"Not too bad. The best things that's happened has been actually beginning something with Harry."  
Remus chuckled. "He's a good kid, who's had a lot of really crappy things happen to him. I can already see that you're good for him, Gin."

She blushed, and replied, "Well, you've been good for 'Mione. She doesn't really stress about the future anymore. She says that no matter what else may happen, she knows she's got you."  
"She's been good for me too...did she ever tell you why she was gone the first few days before school started?"

Ginny shook her head no. "All she would tell me was that you needed her help, but she couldn't say anymore because it would be like betraying your trust. I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but Snape was saying something about how even he disliked freak shows to her one day at school."

"Severus is quite astute. I was captured by Lady Alyssa." He smiled wryly at her gasp. "I see even you've heard of her."  
"Dad hates her." Ginny said, almost in awe. "She's not a very pleasant lady, but with Hermione's help, I was able to testify at her trial and make sure that she paid. I'm one of three people that have survived and live to tell the tale."

"Is that where the scar on your arm is from?" the younger girl asked.  
"Yes. She had a nice silver knife and threatened me when I wouldn't perform like she wanted. It burned like fury, and usually I heal pretty well from wounds, but silver leaves permanent scars."

"I hate her." Ginny said suddenly as they paid for the items and left the store. "Why?" he asked as they climbed onto the motorcycle.  
"Because you're a good person and you don't deserve to be hurt like that." She mumbled as she hung on to him. Tears stung his eyes as they went home, and they had nothing to do with the wind.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to occupy themselves by talking about which spell they would cast on people they didn't like when Remus and Ginny arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Hello, anyone home?" Remus called.  
"Yeah...three invalids!" Harry called back.

While Ginny distributed various chocolates and treats, Remus pulled out the muscle rub. "What's that stuff?" Ron asked.  
"Stuff to make your muscles less sore. Roll onto your stomach and pull your shirt, Hermione." Ron and Harry looked at one another with wide eyes. "Oh grow up, you too. It's just someone's back. Besides Harry, Ginny is going to massage your legs for you."  
"I'm getting out of here!" Ron announced and made his slow way up the stairs. "Call me when the rub orgy is over!"

The girls vowed to get him for that while Remus replied, "I guess that'll be a few hours!" Both Hermione and Ginny threw pillows at him, but he beat them down and grinned. "Roll over, my dear." He said in a low voice as Ginny set to work on her boyfriend's sore legs.

Against her better judgment, Hermione rolled over and allowed him to hike her shirt up a little. He began to massage her back, and she moaned. His hands felt heavenly, and the things he was doing to her sore muscles made her want to stand up and begin singing the "Hallelujah!" chorus from the Messiah. Slowly, her eyes began to close, and she fell asleep.

Hermione awoke to find her face nestled in the crook of someone's neck. She inhaled deeply and recognized the cologne. She must have fallen asleep during Remus's amazing back massage. He had come up on the couch with her and had fallen asleep as well. His arms were tightly around her, and she smiled to herself. Reaching up her hand, she began to trace the lines in his face. "What are you doing?" a husky voice asked suddenly.  
"Just memorizing your face...I didn't know that you were awake." She stuttered. "I don't mind. Memorize away!"

She laughed tenderly and her hands began to move over his face again. "Are you people done yet? It's been 3 bloody hours!" an agitated Ron yelled down the stairs.  
"Just give us a moment to get decent!" Ginny replied.  
"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, scandalized. She winked at her friend and waited. A rapid clomping was heard, and then Ron showed up in the living room.  
"Gotcha!" she laughed.  
"Gin, that wasn't funny! I though I was going to have to kill Remus and Harry!" he complained.

Remus and Hermione looked at one another. "Um Ron? You might have to kill Remus anyway..." Hermione said. It took a moment for the boy to process this. "Oh, gross! You did NOT need to say that! That's just so...WRONG!"  
"I knew it! Harry yelled triumphantly. "I bet it happened a few months ago, when he came to visit you at Hogwarts, didn't it? I wondered where you went after dinner in such a hurry, and when Ginny said you didn't come back to the dormitory that night, I figured that Remus was there somewhere, and...well, I guess we know for sure!"  
"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good, Harry James Potter." She sighed.  
"I agree, amor. I think this boy knows too much..." Remus pronounced with a very evil smile.

"Oh no." Harry groaned. He tried to get up and run away, but Remus caught him quickly and neatly had him in another Loony Lupin Lock hold. "I swear not to tell a living soul!" Harry squeaked from under the werewolf's arm.  
"Good...if you do, you know the punishment!" he replied, releasing Harry.

"Christmas is tomorrow already!" Ginny cried. Everyone sat silently for a moment, taking this in.  
"I'd better get cooking tonight! The desserts take longer than the actual meal." Remus mused.  
"I still have some gifts to wrap. Come on, 'Mione. You can help me." Harry said. "Why can't I help?" Ron complained. "Because a few of them are yours, ding dong!" Harry replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh...I see." He said.

As he walked into the kitchen to begin preparing the food, Remus began whistling a tune to himself. Hermione, who was going up the stairs with Harry, was amused to hear that it was "Christmastime Is Here".


	7. Chapter 7 Present and a Visit From the W...

Thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers...sorry this has taken me so long to put up.

Something knocked the wind out of Remus Lupin and he woke up with a start. It was Hermione. "Come on Remus, get up! It's Christmas!"

He glanced over blearily at the clock on his bedside table.

"Hermione, it's only 6 in the effing morning! Confusions say that old men need more sleep than crazy young people too pumped up on Christmas!"

"Is that in Zen and the art of Dating Old Men Around Christmastime?" she shot back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact is it." He replied with a straight face.

"Come on you two! Quit snogging and get down here!" Ginny shouted up the stairs.

"How do you know we're snogging and not presently engaged in other activities?" Remus yelled back. Hermione punched him in the arm and groaned as a loud retching noise from Ron made its way to their ears.

"Remus..." she began. "I know amor...I just love to bait him though!"

The twinkle in his eyes made Hermione think that this must be what he would've looked like when he was one of the Marauders.

"You're a cheeky devil this morning."

"Of course! It's Christmas!" And with that, he slung Hermione over his right shoulder and began to carry her off downstairs to open presents.

Everyone began to open his or her gifts. Harry and Ginny both promised Hermione that they would put her book to good use while Ron looked heartily concerned. He yelped when Hermione opened her gift from Ginny-a copy of The New Joy of Sex.

"I think I'm going to like this book." Remus commented.

"Down, wolf boy." Ginny commanded jokingly.

"Ginny!" her brother protested, scandalized.

"I think poor Ron is going to be permanently scarred for life by the time this vacation is over!" Remus joked.

"I'm already bloody scarred for life." Ron replied, shuddering.

Remus's gift from Harry and Ron was a new set of robes.

"We had Hermione give us the measurements...we didn't ask how she got them!" Harry said with a distinctly evil chuckle.

"You people need to get your bleedin' minds out of the gutter." Ron complained.

They calmed down and continued tearing the wrapping paper off of various items. Hermione loved the book that Remus had found for her and swore she would begin reading it later.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Remus answered it, to find Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley on his doorstep.

"Hello Remus! May we come in?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur! Great to see you! Come on in!" Remus replied in an overly hearty voice so that Ginny and Hermione would know to hide the naughty books from Mrs. Weasley.

There were a couple of flushed faces and elevated seat cushions under two young ladies, but nobody except Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the wiser.

More gifts had to be opened, and Remus was shocked to find a letter from the Ministry. A magical relative of his over in America had died, leaving all of his money to Remus. It came out to about 38 million galleons. Hermione noticed his shocked face, and took the letter from him. She read it, and then squealed with delight. "Remus, that's great! Not that your 3 times removed cousin died, but that he left it all to you!"

Everyone wondered what the fuss was about and Remus recovered enough to explain. They were all very pleased at his stroke of good luck. Ron and his parents went off to talk, leaving Fred and George with the others. They got a kick out of the books.

"Mum would blow her top!" George announced.

"In a heartbeat." His twin added.

"That's why you're never going to tell her." Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know...this could be VERY good blackmail..." George mused.

"Tell Mum, and I will castrate both of you with rusty spoons so you get tetanus, and after I am done with that, I will shove the spoons so far down your throats that they will come out your arses."

All of the men in the room winced. "I think we'd better do what she says before we die." Fred said with a pained expression on his face.

"Right." George replied. "We've got to run-George and I are having Christmas dinner at our girlfriend's houses."

"Have fun you two!" Remus called after them absentmindedly. His mind was more on the conversation taking place next door between Ron and his parents. His keen wolf hearing told him it wasn't going too well. He wondered what on earth Christmas dinner was going to be like...


	8. Chapter 8 Eggnog

Sorry about the wait! School had really been loading me up with papers and various other forms of teacher torture! For those who are still reading, you people are awesome. Please read and reviewâflames will be used to roast my English teacher and principal.

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, with Harry and Remus trying valiantly to make conversation between Ron and his parents. Ginny and Hermione added things every now and then, but seemed to sense that it wasn't any good.

Remus, going into the kitchen to get dessert, sent up a silent prayer to whatever deities were listening that all of them would survive this night. Just as he closed the refrigerator, he noticed a carton of eggnog. 'Ah ha!' he thought. 'If this doesn't loosen things up a little, I don't know what will!'

"âSo Filch comes around the corner, and he finds Arthur and I making out in the courtyard!" Molly continued in an overly bright voice. The eggnog was doing its work, and Remus was wondering if it had been a wise decision on his part. Arthur was smiling a lot more now, and Ron had lost his sullen expression.

'I guess I just sit back and hope for the best!' he mused to himself as he began to clear the table.

"Hermione! That's your fourth glass of egg nog!" he heard Ginny hiss, concerned.

He turned in time to see his love toss back the eggnog in one gulp. He allowed himself a barely audible groan. There were going to be some serious hangovers in the morning, and he was not looking forward to it.

Eventually after telling stories until 4 in the morning, Molly and Arthur crashed on the sofa, and Harry helped Ron up to their room while Remus carried a very drunk Hermione up to her room. She was giggling the whole way up, and trying to get him to kiss her. "Whoa!" he muttered as he caught a whiff of her breath. "Not on your life, sweetheart." He said silently. Placing her into her bed, he closed the door quietly.

Harry came out of Ron's room a few seconds later. "He's going to have one nasty hangover." Harry observed.

Remus chuckled a little. "Not as big as Hermione's. She had 5 glasses of egg nog." Harry winced in sympathy.

"How are you doing?" he asked the boy softly. Harry thought about the question for a long moment.

"I feelâsorta numb, like I'm not really feeling anything, but at the same time, I know that I like Ginny. I really miss Sirius." Harry replied, his voice growing thick with unshed tears.

Remus reached out and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Let it go, Harry. You think Sirius would want you to still be grieving for him?"

Harry smiled weakly. "He'd probably say something like, "Come on! Life's a party! Don't cry, you silly git." Or else he'd just shake his head and look up at the ceiling"

"Like you were a totally hopeless case, and he was giving up." Remus finished. "I got that particular look a lot from him when we were in school."

Harry talked to Remus until 6 in the morning, after which time they both decided to continue the discussion later after they'd gotten some sleep!

Someone running up the stairs awaked Remus. Ginny came bursting into his room.

"Hope you're decent, Rem. We've got some problems downstairs. Fred and George came back, and they kinda had that New Joy of Sex book that I gave 'Mione, but Mum saw it, so now she's yelling at them, Ron is yelling at her to leave them alone, Dad is yelling for everyone to stop yelling, and Mrs. Black is adding her vocal talents to the mix!"

He groaned. This was not what he'd had in mind for the day.

"Okay, go back downstairs and try to establish some semblance of order. I'll be down very shortly."

Throwing on some clothes, he ran downstairs to where the ensuing Bedlam was in session.

"**ENOUGH!!!!!**" he roared. Everyone stopped talking. "Mrs. Weasley, that book does not belong to Fred and Georgeâit's mine. I asked them to pick it up for me, but they obviously got a tad curious and tore the wrapping off of it. Ron, you need to work out your issues with your parents, but not in a way that the whole house is privy to them. Now, I'm going to go take care of Mrs. Black. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable, and when I return, I will cook some breakfast for those of us who desire some." Remus finished in a deceptively calm voice. Nobody dared to voice any argument.

Breakfast went slightly better than dinner, thanks to Fred and George. Both twins had caught Remus's eye and mouthed a silent "thank you". Now he knew just how much fun they'd probably had with their girlfriends

Hermione came down, looking quite green. Remus merely handed her some muggle aspirin and a mug of hot tea. She took it gratefully and sat down at the table.

"Who was doing all of the bloody yelling?" she asked grumpily. By the time it was explained to her, the aspirin was kicking in, and she looked happier.

"Toast?" Fred asked.

"Sure." She replied, trying to keep a straight face. He winked and turned to say something to Ron.

After the dishes had been washed and put away, Remus chased everyone except the Weasleys outside to go for a walk so they could have a badly needed family discussion. Hermione looked somewhat funny in one of his old overcoats. The bottom reached down to her ankles, and it was patched in several places.

Harry and Ginny wanted to go somewhere cool, but Remus told them, somewhat wryly, that he wasn't exactly the hippest guy around. It was then that Hermione spotted the dance hall.

A muggle country band from America was playing and the admission was very cheap. Hermione dragged them in all inside, and they found some seats. A slow dance came on, and Remus asked her to dance with him. The words flowed around them as they swayed.

It was no accident me finding you

Someone had a hand in it

Long before we ever knew

Now I just can't believe you're in my life

Heaven's smilin' down on me

As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine

It takes my breath away

Just to look into your eyes

I know I don't deserve a treasure like you

There really are no words

To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you

Someone had a hand in it

Long before we ever knew

Remus smiled down at her. "It isn't night," He whispered. She giggled and replied, "It doesn't matter, silly. It's called atmosphere."

"Ah, I see." he replied. Harry and Ginny had joined them on the dance floor, and both couples were content with the way things were going at the moment.

"Keeper of the Stars" is the property of Tracey Byrd. It's in my head because I have to play it at a wedding.


	9. Chapter 9 A Cold

Sorry to all of my faithful readers...school has been taking up most of my writing time. Apologies for the shortness of this, but I had to do this very quickly. Any reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Remus and company returned to the house a few hours later to find that Ron, his brothers, and his parents had reached some kind of peaceful agreement. Ginny was taken aside and informed of what happened while Harry and Hermione helped Remus get dinner ready.

As they worked, Hermione noticed that Remus appeared to be shivering.

"Are you cold?" she asked, concerned.

"Just a bit." Came his shaky reply. His teeth were chattering, and she suspected it was more than he was letting on.

She reached out a tentative hand and felt his forehead. It was very hot.

"Harry, Remus has got a fever. Go see if Mrs. Weasley can help me get him upstairs and to bed."

The boy obeyed without question, and a few moments later, Molly came rushing into the room.

"Oh dear, poor Remus." She clucked as she too felt his forehead. "Let's get him in bed quickly, Hermione dear."

The two women helped the weak werewolf to his room. He protested all the way, but allowed them to have their way with him. His face was flushed, and he was beginning to sweat.

Molly checked his temperature while Hermione dashed downstairs to get him something to drink. Ginny had some hot tea ready, and she took it to Remus. He gratefully drank it, and then closed his eyes.

"Sorry to be a bother..." he began.

"Don't even start saying you're not worth attention, Remus Lupin." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. He gave a ghost of his usual smile.

"How well you know me." He whispered. "Hush and go to sleep, Principe guapo." Hermione said gently. "You need your rest to fight off this cold." His eyelids fluttered, then he was out cold.

The next morning, Remus awoke with a streaming cold. His nose felt like a waterfall of snot, and his ears were plugged up so badly he could barely hear Hermione knock on the door. "Hi." He croaked.

She winced at the sound of his voice.

"You're really sick, aren't you?" she asked as she laid a mug of tea beside him. "Seems that way." He replied. "And on your last day here, too."

"Oh Remus, don't worry about it. I've had one of the best vacations ever...I mean it." She replied earnestly.

"Good. Now, tell Molly to get a hold of Kingsley and explain that I'll be needing him to take all of you back to Hogwarts. Write me as soon as you get back."

"I will...I promise. Now drink your tea and rest."

He did so, and fell back asleep.

The Weasleys made arrangements, and everyone packed up.

"How's Rem?" Ginny asked as they packed.

"Not too bad...he's got a nasty cold though." Hermione replied. "Oh, that's the pits. I hate colds."

Before leaving, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all left him letters on his bedside table for him to see when he woke up. Kingsley Shacklebolt promised to check on him, and told Hermione that Fred had offered to come each day when he couldn't.

Looking out the window of the train with her chin resting in her hand, Hermione reflected silently that this had been the best Christmas she'd ever had.


	10. Chapter 10 Letter 2

I'm SORRY!!!! School is kicking my butt this year, but I WILL get this finished if it's the last thing I ever do!

A gentle hand shook Remus's shoulder. He opened his eyes blearily to find Fred Weasley bent over him with a cup of steaming tea in hand.

"Where's 'Mione?" he asked hoarsely as he accepted the mug gratefully.

"She and others left 2 days ago Moony...you were so sick, Mum thought we were going to have to take you so St. Mungo's. You've had a fever for the past day and a half. It just broke a few hours ago. How do you feel?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach rumbled loudly. Fred chuckled, and said teasingly, "Well, if your royal highness would like to attempt to stand, I, the royal jester, will escort his worshipfulness to the kitchen where he may partake of the excellent soup being cooked by the chef."

He accepted Fred's help with a rough chuckle. "Oh, and when we bring you back up here, you've got some letters to read." The twin said. "Letters? From who?" Remus rasped.

"Your subjects...who else?"

The older man sighed and whacked Fred on the head good naturedly as they made their slow way down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley beamed when she caught sight of him.

"Oh good, you're up and about, dear! Fred, bring him right over here by the stove. The heat will be good for him."

Remus suppressed a smile. Molly was in full mother mode, but he didn't really mind. It had been a long time since he'd had a good mothering.

She stood over him, making sure he ate every drop of the chicken soup she'd made. "If my nose wasn't so plugged, I would be able to taste it!" he joked.

She frowned fiercely at him. "Don't talk with a throat like that, Remus! You'll just make it 10 times worse. Now take some of these cough drops up with you and answer those letters! Hermione has been worried sick about you."

He felt a pang inside at the thought that he caused her any distress. "And make sure you have plenty of blankets!" she called from the foot of the stairs as he and Fred went up. "Now you know what we have to go through!" the twin confided cheekily. "Better you than me!" Remus whispered.

He opened the letter on top of the pile. It was from Harry.

_Remus-_

_Sorry you're feeling so are a real pain in the arse. Just wanted to tell you that I had a real blast with you this Christmas, and I'm really glad about you and Hermione. She's liked you for a long time (She'll kill me for telling you this). Ever since we saw you a couple years ago, she told me she was in love with you. I think at first I thought it was a tad wrong (no offense), but after seeing you with her, I know you'll take good care of her. Hope you feel better soon! Write me and let me know how you're getting on._

_Harry_

He smiled. Harry was a nice boy, and he agreed with his assessment that colds were not fun! The next was from Ron

_Remus-_

_I have something to say, and it's sorta hard for me, but I'll do it anyway. You see, I had a crush on Hermione for almost 4 years, and I guess I didn't want to let myself like you once she told us about your relationship. I couldn't help it-You're a neat guy, and perfect for her. I hope you guys are happy, and Get better soon!_

_Ron_

The werewolf nodded to himself. He'd always suspected, but had never known for sure about Ron's feelings toward his friend. He was glad that Ron had worked things out for himself.

Feeling a thrill of anticipation, he reached for the last letter. Hermione's.

_Dearest Remus-_

_I hate to leave when you're so ill, but Hogwarts calls. I hope that you feel better soon. Write to me as soon as you can hold a pen...if you don't, I'll never let you look at page 45 of the lovely book I got for Christmas._

Remus groaned loudly, and coughed as his throat protested. "Hermione, you really know how to torture a man." He thought to himself.

_Ron told me what he was planning to tell you, and I was shocked, to say the least. He never let on to me, and I feel bad, but he assures me that he's over it. Besides that, I think he got at least 4 letter from Lavender Brown while we were at Grimmauld Place._

_I never got a chance to tell you what a wonderful time I had with you, even though it wasn't quite as romantic as I was expecting! I wouldn't have wanted Harry, Ron, and Ginny to have Christmas at Hogwarts while we enjoyed ourselves, though. You have a generous heart, and I love that about you._

_Get a lot of rest (although with Ron's mum around, that's guaranteed to happen. He told me a few stories about when he was sick) and come visit again soon! Te amo._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Remus set the letter down with a contented sigh. Even in sickness, she never failed to life his spirits. Tossing a cough drop into his mouth, he allowed his eyes to close. He'd write replies in the morning when he had more energy.


	11. Chapter 11 Recieving Letters and a Story

Thanks to Dracula and Caprice for continuing to read and review. I'm sorry if this section is kinda gay, but it's the best I can do right now. I promise it'll get better. The end is in sight!

Hermione looked out of her window as she got dressed. It was a gray, dreary sort of day, and she hoper that the sun would come out soon.

She met Harry and Ron on the stairs. Both of them were complaining about an essay for Transfiguration that neither of them had gotten finished. She had to smile: that was par for the course with those two.

"Hey 'Mione..." Ron began pleadingly.

"Yes Ron, I'll look over your essay when you're done with it." She replied, already knowing where this conversation was going. "Yours too, Harry."

The boys beamed at her, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at them.

They had just sat down at the table when a black owl came flying in. It landed on the table in front of Hermione and hooted at her. She untied the bundle of letter attached to its leg, and gave a small squeal of delight when she caught sight of the familiar handwriting.

"I take it these are from Remus." Harry said, amusedly.

"Uh huh." She replied, not paying attention to a word he was saying. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and then took their letters to read. Harry put some water in a bowl for the owl so it could have a drink before it left. It affectionately nipped his fingers, took a long drink, and flew off.

"What did yours say?" Ron asked Harry as they came out of Herbology.

"He said he was feeling better, and wished me good luck with the rest of the school year and Quidditch." Harry replied. Ron's ears turned red.

"He gave me some advice about girls, and told me to always have chocolate on hand when it's that time of the month."

Hermione came walking dreamily toward them as they chuckled.

"Nice letter, 'Mione?" Ron asked innocently.

"Oh yes." She said.

"I hope Rem knows what he's in for." Harry muttered. She glared at him playfully, spell broken.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Harry James Potter?"

Harry looked at Ron. He held up his hands.

"Don't look at me for help!" the boy said.

"Some friend you are!" Harry snorted.

"It's not my fault you chose to take on Hermione!" Ron said.

"You guys are really too much." She laughed.

They fell in step together to go back to the dining hall. "Can you tell us what he said, or is it top secret information?" Harry teased.

"He said he's really sorry that he wasn't able to see us off, and that you didn't get a ride on his motorcycle, Harry. He's coming for graduation, and he'll be visiting in a couple of weeks. He's bringing the bike." She said primly, looking sideways at Harry,

"All right! I do get a ride on it!" he whooped.

"Men and bikes." She muttered as they sat down to eat.

Harry and Ron finished their essays in no time at all, and she only had to make a few corrections.

"You've got some good information Ron, but you just inverted your order in a couple places. Harry, you misspelled a couple words. I corrected those for you." Hermione said sternly as she handed them back their parchments. "Don't leave it so late next time."

"Yes, Mum." They replied meekly. She flicked some nuts at them and a miniature food fight broke out at the Gryffindor table.

Minerva McGonnagall looked in astonishment at her Transfiguration class. All of them had various bits of food stuck in their hair and on their clothes.

"Do I even want to ask?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No professor." The class chanted as one.

"Who started it?" she asked curiously.

Harry grinned. "Hermione. She threw some nuts at Ron and I."

She gazed at the girl who turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Well, the saying says it is the studious ones you have to be careful of. I remember the time Remus Lupin started a school wide soap fight." The professor reflected fondly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. "Please tell us about it, Professor." She begged.

"I suppose I could." McGonnagall replied briskly.

"It was the 7th year for the legendary Marauders, and James Potter and Sirius Black were teasing poor Remus about the fact that he never once had caused any trouble. Remus was a studious boy, very intelligent, and tried to keep himself out of any detentions. Finally, he couldn't take the teasing anymore and decided to shut his friends up. One night, when those two had a detention with Mr. Filch, Remus snuck in and put an extra bubble spell on their cleaning solution. The harder they scrubbed, the more bubbles they made.

Bubbles were spilling out into the hall, and Mr. Filch was furious. He thought that Sirius and James were doing it on purpose. He slipped, and when he got back up again, the bubbles had formed themselves into a crown that said, "Argus Filch, Queen of Sheba."

James and Sirius were beside themselves with laughter. They knew who had done it, and so did Argus when he took a look in the mirror. Only one person in the school would know who the queen of Sheba even was. He went looking for Remus, but the boy was prepared. He attacked Argus with some specially made soap bombs.

By this point, the whole school had heard the commotion and turned up to see what on earth was going on. They saw the bubbles, and they all started throwing soap at each other, making a gigantic mess of the hall. Remus received 3 weeks detention for that."

Looking at the class, she said, "Enough story time. Let's get to work, people!"


	12. Chapter 12 A Second Visit

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have been so busy trying to keep my English grade from going down the toilet that I haven't had time to write ANYTHING! You can slay me if you wish...just read and review first. All usual disclaimers are in effect.

Harry and Ron were glad to get back to the common room that night.

"Argh, too much homework!" Ron groused as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about. I've got all my homework done already." Hermione said, looking up from the thick book she was reading.

"Of course you would." Harry teased. Hermione threw some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans at him and glared playfully.

The rest of the night passed peacefully, and Hermione lay in bed, wishing the days would go by faster so Remus would come.

The days crawled by slowly, but finally, one afternoon, as Hermione was out at the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor house team practice, the revving of a motorcycle could be heard coming up the road.

"It's Rem!" Harry yelled down from his vantage point on his broomstick.

Hermione raced to the front gate in time to greet him as he dismounted from the bike.

"Glad to see me?" he asked. "Very." She replied as she threw her arms around him. The boys made gagging noises as they kissed, but Ginny kicked both of them so they were reduced to whimpers.

The next day, Harry got his ride on Remus's motorcycle and came back saying he wanted one. Ginny tried her best to talk him out of it, but by dinner, he was still adamant about the bike.

"Are you coming for graduation?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, for the 16th time." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry...it's just that it's a very special day, and I want you to share it with me."

"I will be there...I swear it." Remus replied gently.

He stayed for a week, then went roaring off with the address of Hermione's parents in hand. He'd decided the decent thing to do would be to visit them, and introduce himself. After all, he was going to be asking them if he could marry their daughter...

Hermione wrote her mother a long letter and sent it off before Remus left. The reply soothed her greatly. It said that her mother had suspected the pair would wed, and had already gotten her father over the age difference.

"We just want you to be happy dear...both of you. I'll be sure Remus gets a warm welcome from us." She read. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned her attention back to her books. There was still a few weeks before graduation...


	13. Chapter 13 The End is in Sight

One more chapter after this one, and that's it! Thanks to those who are still reading this…I really appreciate it.

Remus climbed off of his motorcycle and looked at the address on the piece of paper he had clutched firmly in his fist. It was the right house. He studied it for a moment, trying to get a bearing for the people who lived inside it.

It was a cheerful yellow house with lots of windows facing the sun. Several beautiful flowerbeds were out front, and he could see they were tended with great care.

Approaching the house, he stopped and bent over some of the flowers to better examine them. "Snap Dragons." He commented to himself, admiring the various hues.

"Correct! You must be Remus, then." A voice said from behind him.

He rose carefully to his feet and found a man standing a couple of feet in front of him. His smile looked familiar, and Remus realized with a jolt that this was Hermione's father.

"Yes, that would be me." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"Pleased to meet you, Remus. I'm Nathan Granger."

The men shook hands agreeably. "Are you interested in flowers at all?" Nathan asked as they began to move toward the house.

"Yes. I enjoy being outside and have come to really appreciate all of the colors that nature uses to paint the world."

Nathan chuckled. "Spoken like a true nature lover. Come on in-Anna is dying to meet you."

As Nathan opened the back door and beckoned Remus to come into the kitchen, a small brown haired woman came rushing in.

"Oh Remus, hello! It's so great to finally meet you! I'm Anna Granger. Hermione has told me all about you!"

"Has she now." He commented dryly.

She smiled, and Remus could see her daughter in her face, especially the eyes. "Oh nothing bad! I promise."

Remus was surprised to find that he was heartily enjoying himself. Most of the time, he was denied the pleasure of just sitting down with people and talking to them. Both Grangers were intelligent, and they had good conversation together.

As dinner drew to a close, Nathan's expression grew more serious.

"Remus, I know you and my daughter are in love with one another. I had my doubts about the sincerity of your relationship, but after meeting you, I can't help but like you."

"Mr. Granger, if I had a daughter as precious as Hermione, I would be concerned as well." He replied softly.

Nathan's smile returned. "You see? Again your prove yourself to be a decent man. Welcome to the family, Remus."

He was embraced first by one, then the other.

"From the way Hermione always talked about you, I could see this coming." Anna said. "She'd never really shown much interest in boys before, but after hearing things you said for the 14th time, I figured she had a crush on you."

He blushed. "She wasn't the only one!" he said laughingly.

"Ah, were you the safe teacher all the girls flocked to?" Nathan teased.

"Well, considering the only other teacher in the school under the age of 55 dresses in black, hates everyone except those in his own house and would torture you rather than say hello, there wasn't much competition. Besides, I pride myself on being a nice person and nice people seem to get attention." Remus said sedately.

That night, he wrote a letter to Hermione and sent it off with his owl. The evening had gone far better then he had planned.

Lying down on the bed in the guest bedroom, Remus felt truly happy for the first time in years.


	14. Chapter 14 Graduation and a Proposal

This is it, people! All good things must come to and end, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel to the sequel! If you want it, you gotta let me know! It's been an awesome ride…thanks for being here with me for it.

Hermione looked out the window of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. It was graduation day, and she was feeling mixed emotions. Though she was ready to be done with school and begin her adult life, she still had some sadness at leaving the place that had become such an integral part of her life.

Sighing, she shook her mentally and began preparing. Ginny had been kind enough to stop in and help her with her makeup, which she admitted she was hopeless at. "Don't worry." Ginny had told her. "Remus would love you even if you had bird's nests in your hair!"

She had to smile at the thought of Remus. Her parents had written her soon after meeting him, and they both gushed good things. Her father was particularly taken with his knowledge of flora and fauna. She was shocked to learn he had told them about his lycanthropy. Instead of turning him away like some might have, they were curious about it.

He had written her a letter of his own, telling her how much he had enjoyed himself with her parents. "Now I know where your kind heart comes from." He'd written. "Good things really do start at home."

Glancing over at the clock, Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a little yelp. It was 5:45. She had to be down in the corridor outside the Great Hall in 5 minutes.

Remus tugged nervously at the collar of his new suit. The Great Hall was filled with chairs, instead of benches. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front of the room and took a seat in the first row. Usually, he would have taken a chair in the back row, where he would be unnoticed and by himself, but he'd promised Hermione he would be in the front row, so here he was.

The Weasley family came in, laughing and talking. They sat down behind him, and Molly noticed Remus. "Oh Remus, how are you?" she asked. "I'm doing very well." He replied.

She noticed where he was sitting. "The front row?" she said, somewhat surprised. A warm smile lit the werewolf's face. "I promised." He said simply. Molly had her suspicions about to whom this promise had been made, but said nothing. Remus deserved a little happiness in his life.

Dumbledore came into the Hall, leading the 7th years. As they sat down in their seats, Remus spied Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The two boys grinned at him while Hermione merely winked. He smiled in return.

Once everything was quiet, Dumbledore stepped forward to a small wooden podium. "Parents, relatives, and loved ones, it is my privilege to welcome you to this year's Hogwarts Graduation ceremony. These students have been through many challenges, and not just those of the academic kind. As you are all aware, they have faced the Dark Lord, and have emerged victorious. At this time, I would beg a moment of silence for those who gave their lives to stop Voldemort."

The crowd gathered bowed their heads as one, and Remus could not help thinking about Sirius. He knew his friend would have given anything to have been able to see Harry graduate.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone was again looking ahead. "Now, it is my privilege to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who will tell us about some of the most important things they have learned at Hogwarts."

Loud clapping was heard, and the Weasleys went nuts. He whistled loudly, and had the satisfaction of seeing Hermione blush. She stood behind Harry as he made his way to the podium.

"I'm not much good at speaking, but I'll try my best." He said with a grin. "Over the 7 years that I've been at this school, I've learned so many things that it would be hard to tell all of you everything, so I condensed everything into a set of 10 rules of life that I've learned here. Number 10: Never underestimate the power of good friends. I know this first hand, because I have some of the best friends anyone could have. Number 9: Sometimes you have to wake up and eat some Bertie Botts to know what you're missing." The audience laughed. "You can take things for granted, and something will have to wake you up. Number 8 is the good times don't last forever, so file them away for the bad times. 7: Don't be afraid to be different. Sometimes in finding our own way, we can show someone else their path. Number 6: Try everything. You can learn new things, even about yourself just by getting out of your comfort area. 5: Falling off of your broomstick will hurt! Some things in life DO NOT need to be tried!"

Remus let out a snort at this. He remembered hearing about the incident with the dementors during the Quidditch match third year.

"Life rule number 4: Go with your instincts. Usually we talk ourselves out of the things we know are right. Number 3: Never give up. Things will get better eventually! 2: Dumbledore is always right. Never contradict a man that is on a Chocolate Frog card!" The headmaster bowed to Harry with a good-natured grin on his face.

"And lastly, the number one rule of life I learned at Hogwarts…love lasts forever. Love between friends and family can never be taken away from you. It will always be there when you need it, and nothing can compare to it. Somebody once told me that the people we truly love never leave us. I know there are people who will be with me until I croak. Thank you."

As Harry went back to his seat, several women took out their handkerchiefs and wiped their eyes.

Hermione came forward, looking slightly nervous. Remus leaned toward her, and smiled his most loving, reassuring smile. She shyly returned it, and began to speak.

"Like Harry, I have taken away many life lessons from this wonderful school, but I had to choose some of the ones that mean the most to me. One of those is how to deal with people you don't like."

Ripples of laughter spread throughout the hall. "Some of us never really learn that lesson too well. They might discriminate against someone because they may be muggle-born, a werewolf, half-giant, etc. But it the things that make us different that ultimately make us all the same. We're all trying to forge our own road on the path of life. We begin at the same place and arrive at the same place, but how gracefully we get there is up to us. I have met many kinds of people here at Hogwarts, and, quite frankly, I haven't gotten along with all of them. But I remember that each of them has their own journey and story that goes along with them, and I try to respect that."

Looking out at the crowd, she saw heads nodding in agreement. "I guess that in the end, we're all the same. And that is the most important lesson I have learned at Hogwarts."

Enthusiastic applause accompanied Hermione all the way to her seat. McGonnagall came up and helped Dumbledore pass out the diplomas. Remus whooped and hollered for Harry, Ron, and Hermione most of all.

After the ceremony was over, Mrs. Weasley invited everyone to the Burrow for an after-graduation party. Ron was telling everyone about Remus's motorcycle, which he'd ridden to Hogwarts.

He took them all outside to see it. Mrs. Weasley took one look at it, and then begged Remus to take her for a ride on it! Her children watched, jaws dropped and eyes wide, as their mother climbed on behind Remus and left them in the dust. She came back, her eyes alight with mischief. "It's been too long since I've been on one of those!" The questions her children fired at her lasted until they all got back to the Burrow.

Once the party was in full swing, Remus escaped outside for a moment to look at the sky. The stars were out, winking down at him from above. "It's a beautiful night." Hermione said from behind him. "Yes it is, but there's one more thing that would make it even more beautiful to me."

He turned to her, and said softly, "I have a question to ask you." "Yes?" she replied, hesitant.

Reaching into his suit jacket, he pulled out an old fashioned ring. Getting down on one knee, he took her hand in his. "Hermione Granger, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She stood there for a moment, not believing that her dreams were finally coming true. "Say yes!" several voices called from the back door.

"Yeah, Hermione. Say yes." Remus teased.

"Since you begged so nicely, Mr. Lupin, I shall have no choice but to say yes." She replied.

Rising to his feet, he slid the ring on her hand, and kissed her. "This ring was my mother's. I wanted you to have it." He whispered. "I love it even more." She replied, kissing him. Yells and catcalls came from the house. "Shut up you wankers!" Remus yelled back. Giggling ensued, and then Hermione and Remus walked hand and hand into the house.

Congratulations were offered to them, and as the women were admiring the ring, Hermione's eyes met her fiancé's over their heads. She could see the promise of future happiness in his eyes, and knew that their lives would be happy ones.


End file.
